<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By my Side by FanWP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691996">By my Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWP/pseuds/FanWP'>FanWP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mianite (Minecraft Series), Mianite - Fandom, Mianitian Isles, Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark!Jordan, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Jordan Needs a Hug, Jordan Takes a Nap!, Minor Character Death, Nerf House, Realm of Mianite, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWP/pseuds/FanWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He clenched his fists and fought against his nausea and growing fatigue, managing to choke out a single command through his dry throat. “Get out of my head.” </p>
<p>The Darkness only chuckled another time, and once again he felt as if he could feel the frown on it’s non-existent face as it pulled it’s hand away slowly. “But don’t you want my help?” The Darkness asked him. </p>
<p>Jordan gave an incredulous laugh, and pulled against the ropes again, trying to lunge at the black mass in front of him. “Go fuck yourself,” Jordan growled out between pants. “You’re a monster, I’ll never want your help.” </p>
<p>The Darkness tsked and shook its head. “Oh, but my dear Captain, I am the only one who truly cares about you. The only ally you have left, it appears.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By my Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr written by write-day-and-night!</p>
<p>Thank Nerf House for making me fall in love with Dark!Jordan :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jordan wakes up in a dark room with a splitting headache. There’s no light anywhere, and the floor under his knees is cold and rough. His hands are bound tightly, though not uncomfortably to poles on either side of him. He doesn’t remember how he got here, doesn’t remember what could have caused the almost debilitating pain in his head, but he does know that once his eyes adjust to the dark he can make out the faint outline of a familiar structure. It takes a moment, but he finally manages to make out the familiar pillars and doorway of the Ianite temple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him another minute for him to realize it’s in ruins, and that he’s in the Mirror Realm, in the fake version of the temple he had made for His Lady. He struggles against his binds then, wincing as the rope digs into his flesh. It doesn’t matter though, he has to get out of here. He can’t stay in the Mirror Realm, especially like this, weaponless and hurting. He struggles for a few more moments before finally sagging in defeat, letting his head hang as he tries to regain his strength. In his mind, he tries to pray to Ianite, but their connection is weakened by the Realm and the darkness swirling around him. He tries to tug on their connection, on the small flicker of purple in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing happens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘My Lady?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks desperately, fists clenching tightly as he strains to get her to hear him. Had their connection always been this small while inside the Mirror Realm? Had their connection ever been this small </span>
  <em>
    <span>period</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘My Lady, please. I need your help.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls against his binds once more, but they only tighten more around his wrists. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh, Captain. </em>
  </b>
  <b>Look</b>
  <b>
    <em> at you.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jordans head snaps up at the familiar gravelly voice. He feels wispy tendrils of smoke find purchase under his chin, and they force his head upwards. He meets a pair of glowing eyes, so dark compared to everything else around them that they stand out even in the pitch blackness of the Mirror Realm. He can practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the almost pitiful smile The Darkness gives him. He can’t see it, but he knows that The Darkness is grinning at him as it let his head drop and began to circle him. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“They hurt you, didn’t they, Captain?” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It rain a smoky hand across his head before gripping his hair harshly. Jordan gasped put at the pain of fingers pulling, yanking at his hair, making his already splitting headache hurt even worse. He tried to twist away, to yank his head free, but The Darkness merely chuckled into his ear. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Be still, Captain.”</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he feels as if something is pressing behind his sinuses and something has hooked him by the naval. It hurts for a moment, but is gone just as quickly as it came. He finds himself in a dark void, floating aimlessly in nothing until there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Memories of all shapes and colors suddenly flash through his mind in a flurry. Memories in red, filled with anger and betrayal - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ianite, smiling at Tom, accepting him as a hero. His things, destroyed over and over again. Tom’s sword through his gut. Tucker’s voice calling him a copycat. Everyone always asking him for more, more, </span>
  </em>
  <span>more - Memories cloaked in black and gray, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>grief</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorrow</span>
  </em>
  <span> -</span>
  <em>
    <span> His tree, smoking behind him. Jerry. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are some happy memories, dancing with bright yellow and a comforting pink. -</span>
  <em>
    <span> Capsize, smiling at him and offering him a drink. Tom, Tucker, Sonja and Dec all playing Cactice. Teaching Karl about all the things around them. His Lady, her beautiful smile, her voice praising him, telling him that she was </span>
  </em>
  <span>proud</span>
  <em>
    <span>, so very, very proud of him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> the worst memories, the ones he had locked away and repressed within the darkest corners of his mind. Of Ianite, himself on his knees, surrounded by the void and endstone and endermen, her book, her final goodbye sat open in his lap, tears spilling onto the pages. His Lady, </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lady, smiling sadly at him as they say their goodbyes, him naively assuming that this would not be the last time he would see her. Of Andor, his back ripped and bloody and his once bright, young eyes now devoid of any spark at all, his smile never quite reaching his eyes. How he had tried so, so hard to be what everyone had needed, what everyone had wanted. The pain of knowing he would never be what the second Ianite wanted him to be, that he could never be the man she longed for, that Martha longed for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain of being cast aside by this Ianite, never enough for her, never enough, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of him, falling through the void, or him, alone in his home, or sat alone surrounded by the void and the endstone and the endermen and everybody he was never good enough for, telling himself that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything was going to be okay. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“But nothing turned out that way, did it?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Jordan got a feeling of whiplash as he was suddenly forced from his mind and into the real world. He almost hurled, head spinning and stomach twisting as he tried to get his balance back, swaying back and forth under The Darkness’s touch. A cold, wispy finger slowly trailed down his cheek and to his jaw, tracing it so gently, as if he were made of glass, as if he were not already broken. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“You’re still all alone.”</em>
  </b>
  <span> It whispered into his ear. He flinched away from it’s touch, narrowing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched his fists and fought against his nausea and growing fatigue, managing to choke out a single command through his dry throat. “Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my head.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Darkness only chuckled another time, and once again he felt as if he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the frown on it’s non-existent face as it pulled it’s hand away slowly. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“But don’t you want my help?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The Darkness asked him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jordan gave an incredulous laugh, and pulled against the ropes again, trying to lunge at the black mass in front of him. “Go fuck yourself,” Jordan growled out between pants. “You’re a monster, I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> want your help.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Darkness tsked and shook its head.</span>
  <b>
    <em> “Oh, but my </em>
  </b>
  <b>dear</b>
  <b>
    <em> Captain, I am the </em>
  </b>
  <b>only</b>
  <b>
    <em> one who truly cares about you. The only ally you have left, it appears.”</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jordan ignored it, trying once more to get out of the ropes. He didn’t know what he would do once he got out of them, especially since he was weaponless, sore and tired, but he knew he had to get</span>
  <em>
    <span> out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That he had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and as quickly as possible. He felt his body freeze against his will though, and the wispy fingers were back under his chin, lifting his head up so that he was once more looking into the eyes of pure darkness. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Don’t you understand?”</em>
  </b>
  <span> The Darkness asked, frowning at him once more. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“You are </em>
  </b>
  <b>alone</b>
  <b>
    <em>. I am the only one who can help you. If I were to let you go, where would you run to? </em>
  </b>
  <b>Who</b>
  <b>
    <em> would you run to? Your Goddess that you adore so much, who couldn’t feel you begging and pleading for help? Your friends, who only keep you around for their own gain? The Zombie who stole your Goddess from you? The Caveman who only ever talks to you when he needs something?”</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jordan felt tears begin to form, and he closed his eyes and turned his face away as much as he could. “That’s not true,” he whispered, shaking his head in denial.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Darkness sighed sadly, and ran it’s finger gently across his forehead once more. Once again memories flooded his vision, of every time Karl would not talk to him for days, and would only call if he needed something, never to check on him. Of Tom, and every time he declared himself a follower of Ianite. Of Ianite, and every time she seemed to choose Tom over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jordan felt warm tears fall from his eyes as he was finally pulled out of the memories. The Darkness wiped the tears from his face tenderly, stroking his cheek. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“You don’t have to deal with it anymore, Captain.”</em>
  </b>
  <span> The Darkness said quietly into the empty air between them. It leaned closer, so that it’s lips brushed against his ear as it spoke. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Join me, Captain. Become my Champion, and you will never be lonely again. Join me, and you will have no competition. Join me, and you will be everything you have ever wanted to be and </em>
  </b>
  <b>so much more</b>
  <b>
    <em>.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent between them, broken only by Jordan’s quiet sobs. His body shook and his head fell once more as The Darkness drew back, a triumphant smile on its face as it watched all the fight slowly slip from his tired, aching bones. “I’m not a quitter,” Jordan whispered to himself between choked sobs. “I-” he was silenced as a violent sob tore painfully from his throat and his body lurched forward. “I’m- I’m not-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cut off whatever he was going to say, his sobs turning into small hiccups and shallow, rattling breaths. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to be alone anymore.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jordan looked up finally, a glint in his eye that The Shadows had seen directed at it before, a look of determination and resolve. “I will stand with you.” Jordan said. “I will become your Champion, and fight for you, so long as you swear to me that I will never be alone again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Darkness laughed softly, leaning forward and taking Jordan’s face in its hands as softly as someone may hold a baby. It wiped away his tears, and held his weight when he fell forward as the ropes binding his wrists disappeared. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh, my darling Captain. You ask so little of me.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The Darkness leaned forward and pressed their lips to the crown of his head. Nothing happened at first, but after a few moments he felt a searing pain tear through his body. It felt as if his very molecules were on fire, his blood boiling and his bones rearranging themselves. His heart felt as if there was a fist gripping it tightly and twisting. He gasped for breath, in too much pain to even scream. The Darkness only shushed him, rocking his body back and forth, it’s arms holding him up like a lifeline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“As long as you are by my side, little one,”</em>
  </b>
  <span> The Darkness whispered to him as the pain finally began to fade, and he slumped against the smoke and the darkness in relief, his muscles relaxing and his heart rate beginning to calm. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“You will never be alone again.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jordan awoke he was back inside his tower. For a blissful, happy moment he believed it had been a dream, but a glance at his arm, so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> pale, and his veins a pitch black, a stark contrast to his skin, and a quick look in the mirror at his now all black eyes, and he knew that it wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat that had appeared along with the potion twisted between his legs, and looked at him with something akin to pride in its eyes. The cat jumped onto the window sill beside him and then onto his shoulders, purring into his ear as it looked into the mirror with him. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“You look dashing, My Champion.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jordan looked at his reflection for only a second more before he turned away and slipped on his glasses. “I await your orders, My Lord.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat sat upon his shoulder grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>